Black Out !
by Selina Lex
Summary: Edward Cullen réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, sa seule phobie étant sa peur de l'obscurité. Après qu'il soit sauvé lors du black-out au cœur de Chicago, il espère retrouver la personne qui lui est venue en aide.
1. Chapter 1

**« Black-Out ! ».**

**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer et Star Ni Ai par Y. Ogin **_**(Attention yaoi graphique)**_

**Création de Lex Lina**

**Résumé : Edward Cullen réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, sa seule phobie étant sa peur de l'obscurité. Après qu'il soit sauvé lors du black-out au cœur de Chicago, il espère retrouver la personne qui lui est venue en aide.**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 01**

_Ding !_

Les doubles portes de l'ascenseur principal s'ouvrent silencieusement laissant apparaitre un hall d'accueil moderne entièrement vitré et verdoyant. Une femme, vêtue d'une robe ultra courte rose à paillettes, cramponnée à son micro et accompagnée d'un caméraman qui suit ses faits et gestes, entre et montre les lieux à un public invisible.

« Bonjour mesdames et mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes bien sur E ! Ici votre people fashionista préférée Jessica Stanley ! Toujours à la recherche de l'homme vos rêves et surtout de ma vie, je suis et cela rien que pour vous, en direct dans les bureaux de la Cullen Corp ! Oui, petites chanceuses ! Nous allons découvrir les petits secrets du mec, élu célibataire de l'année pour la cinquième année consécutive ! Le meilleur morceau du moment… Le magnifiquement bon à marier… Je veux bien sûr parler d'Edward Cullen ! ».

Elle fait encore quelques pas à reculons, risquant de se casser une cheville avec ses escarpins vertigineux, mais dans les meilleurs angles pour montrer son bon profil, avant de se retourner pour parler à l'une des cinq hôtesses disponibles. La jeune femme choisit de parler à celle qui porte une tenue différente, bien que cette dernière s'entretienne déjà avec quelqu'un. Elle dit d'un ton condescendant. « Bonjour ! Je suis Jessica de la chaine E !».

La femme impeccablement vêtue d'un bustier et d'une jupe crayon en cuir sombre et d'un chignon strict s'excuse auprès de son interlocuteur avant de se tourner vers la pseudo journaliste pour répondre tranquillement. « Bonjour Mademoiselle Jessica de la chaine E ! Bienvenu à la Cullen Corp. Je suis Angela. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ».

Jessica glousse. « Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? Me servir un bon Latte écrémé, sans sucre et décaféiné… avec quelques pâtisseries sans gluten, sans œufs et édulcorées. Je pense que vous avez assez de temps pour cela, pas vrai ? Et j'aimerais rencontrer Edward ! ».

Angela reste stoïque. « Monsieur Cullen ? Avez-vous rendez-vous ? ».

Jessica reste interloquée, émettant un petit rire au ridicule de cette question. « Un rendez-vous ? Pour quoi faire ? Dites-lui que je suis là et je suis sûre… ». Elle envoie un clin d'œil à la caméra. « Qu'il trouvera du temps pour moi. ».

La jeune femme, le sourire professionnel de circonstance toujours inscrit sur son visage, lui répond toujours poliment. « Bien sûr. Je me renseigne de suite. ».

Jessica fait signe au caméraman d'éteindre la caméra et pose son micro violemment sur le comptoir. Son regard, déjà hautain, devient encore plus terrifiant quand elle se tourne vers les employées de Cullen Corp. « Bon les dindes, faites en sorte que votre patron ramène son petit cul vite fait jusqu'ici. C'est la meilleure pub qu'on peut lui faire et être vu avec moi est le must en ce moment ! ».

Angela s'entretient quelques instants au téléphone avant de reposer le combiné doucement et retourne devant la journaliste. Rien sur son visage, n'affiche la joie qu'elle éprouve intérieurement. « Mademoiselle Jessica ? ». La pseudo journaliste se redresse, soulevant sa poitrine pour la remonter un peu et fait signe au caméraman de faire repartir sa machine.

« Alors vous me conduisez à son bureau ? ».

Angela sourit doucement. « Désolée, il semblerait qu'il ne peut vous recevoir. Il me demande de vous informer qu'il préfère encore, excusez-moi du terme, se taper un contrôle fiscal plutôt que de vous rencontrer… ». Elle lui fait un sourire encore plus doux avant de tourner son visage vers la caméra. « Mais il vous souhaite une excellente journée sur E ! ».

**xoxo**

Alors qu'il observe intensément le ciel par l'ouverture faite par le toit ouvrant, Edward passe une main lasse sur son visage. Il pose son téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui, bien que brève, sa conversation avec Angela l'a épuisé. Il peut voir son visage affiché, en une des magazines, sur les divers kiosques sur sa route. Les médias n'ont-ils personne d'autre à persécuter ? _Célibataire et entrepreneur de l'année !_ Sérieusement ? Il repense aux propos de sa mère qui l'incite à se marier, histoire de perdre un peu de l'attrait qu'ont les tabloïds sur sa vie privée.

Cela fait près de trois quart d'heure que sa limousine avance lentement. Un embouteillage monstre sévit en raison d'un problème de feux de signalisation. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Un nuage électrique perturbe toutes les installations énergétiques de la ville, plongeant régulièrement quelques quartiers dans un certain chaos.

La vitre séparant Edward de son chauffeur vibre et glisse doucement. Le chauffeur en costume, Demetri, aussi balèze et d'Europe de l'Est que son prénom peut le suggérer, jette un œil rapidement vers son patron. « Monsieur Cullen. La route est complètement bouchée. Si vous voulez, le métro est juste à proximité. Vous pouvez être chez vous en moins de 30 minutes. ». Il montre une entrée souterraine à quelques pas. « Vous voyez là, c'est le Loop. Vous devez avoir cinq ou six stations pour arriver au pied de chez vous… Et tout le trajet est éclairé. ».

Edward passe la tête par la fenêtre, remarquant en effet les rails en hauteur. « Je ne sais pas… hum… Demetri, tu connais mon problème… ».

Le chauffeur hoche la tête mais insiste. « La nuit va bientôt tomber et la voiture ne vous mènera jamais à temps chez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce métro est entièrement aérien. Je vous rejoins dès que possible et au pire maintenez un contact téléphonique avec Angela. Votre portable a son propre réseau donc où que vous soyez, nous sommes joignables. Vous ne craignez rien. ».

Edward émet un souffle long et profond. « D'accord. Puis, ce n'est l'histoire que d'une demi-heure, pas vrai ? ».

Demetri acquiesce. « Oui patron. Une demi-heure, pas une minute de plus. ». Il déverrouille le système de sécurité de la voiture pour permettre au passager de descendre. « Juste là patron. Droit devant vous. Prenez quelque chose à manger ou de la lecture en chemin et le temps passera plus vite. Surtout n'imaginez rien de grave car comme on dit dans mon pays 'На ловца и зверь бежит' ! ». Devant le regard surpris d'Edward, il traduit. « Parlez du diable et il apparaitra. ».

Le patron de Cullen Corp sort de sa voiture, et reste un instant immobile, ébloui par les derniers rayons de soleil qui tombent sur Chicago. Il pose sa main à plat contre la limousine, réconforté par le contact froid du métal. Un dernier coup d'œil vers son chauffeur et Edward prend le courage de se mélanger à la foule.

**xoxo**

**EPOV**

Vous ne savez jamais quand les problèmes vous tombent dessus. Fier de moi car, j'ai réussi à prendre les transports en commun sans flipper à mort, j'aurais dû pavoiser qu'une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de ma maison. Il y a moins de deux minutes de cela, je mangeais tranquillement une pomme, me forçant à penser aux différentes réunions auxquelles je serais attendu le lendemain, quand je me suis dirigé dans le tunnel menant à la sortie. Quand, tout d'un coup… BAM !

Plus rien. Plus de bruit… Plus de lumière… Le vide absolu.

Une fois le premier choc passé, une certaine anarchie s'installe. La foule se bouscule, des gens s'insultent et il y a un vacarme invraisemblable… Mais cela ne me dérange pas encore. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. 1... 2... 3… 4… 5. Mes paupières n'indiquent toujours pas que la lumière est revenue. Je tâtonne à la recherche d'un mur à proximité. On me rentre dedans mais trouver ce putain de mur est plus important qu'une engueulade inutile.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis Edward. Edward Cullen. Propriétaire de la société Cullen Corp, excellemment cotée en bourse, qui touche principalement à l'encadrement écologique de secteurs tels que l'industrie automobile ou aérienne. Je suis célibataire et proche de ma famille. Mais, du haut de mes 25 ans, j'ai un problème qui touche quelques adultes mais la plupart des mômes. J'ai la phobie de l'obscurité, ou plus scientifiquement nommée Nyctophobie. Mettez moi dans une pièce sombre et je suis pris de vertiges, douleurs et tremblements pouvant aller jusqu'à l'évanouissement voire l'anévrisme.

J'ai réglé toute mon existence pour cacher et ne pas subir les conséquences de ce problème. Je ne travaille au bureau que la journée et celui-ci est situé tout en haut du plus haut des buildings pour bénéficier du maximum de clarté. Mon appartement est lui aussi en hauteur et domotiquement réglé pour s'éclairer dès que le crépuscule remplace le jour.

_Concentres-toi Cullen…_ Je frissonne. Pour une fois que je prends ce putain de métro, il faut qu'il y ai une coupure de courant. Quelqu'un crie.

« Hé ! La sortie est par là ! ». Les lumières d'urgence ne sont toujours pas en marche. Je ne discerne toujours rien. Mon corps refuse de répondre. _Est-ce dû à mon propre stress ou est-ce vraiment l'obscurité absolue dans ce tunnel ?_ Je frissonne à nouveau, plus violemment. Je sens une sueur froide dans le bas de mon dos.

_Reprends-toi Cullen…_ Je tente quelques pas vers la source sonore. Mes jambes tremblent et mes mains sont moites.

_Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide…_ Je tâtonne les poches de ma veste en cuir. Rien, à part mon portefeuille. Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Putain, mon portable est resté sur un des sièges de ma voiture. Cette nouvelle information intégrée, ma gorge se resserre. Je respire difficilement mais fais encore quelques pas. _Quel con ! Je ne sais plus où est le mur !_ Je n'ai plus de repère. Quelqu'un me bouscule et je trébuche, posant douloureusement un genou à terre. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je tends la main, désespéré de retrouver une quelconque attache sécurisante.

Une main se glisse doucement dans la mienne. « Est-ce que ça va ? ». N'entendant pas de réponse de ma part, elle resserre un peu son étreinte. « Calmez-vous et prenez quelques grandes respirations. Nous sommes presque à la sortie. ».

Je me raidis, surpris par cette voix douce et aimable. « O… Okay. ». La main se fait encore plus amicale, frottant légèrement son pouce contre ma peau, quand je me redresse et fais quelques pas hésitants. Un écouteur est accroché à mon oreille. Et quelque chose… surement le lecteur mp3 qui va avec… est clipsé sur ma veste. De la musique classique ? Rachmaninoff ?

« Je vous prête une oreille pour le moment… Concentrez-vous dessus, ça vous détendra. ». J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et effectivement au bout de quelques secondes, je commence à me sentir mieux.

« O… Okay merci. ». On avance doucement. J'entends un cliquetis ainsi qu'un bruit mat. Cette personne se sert d'un parapluie ou d'une canne pour avancer. La jeune femme, car maintenant que je reprends mes esprits, je parviens à discerner clairement la féminité de sa voix, me guide doucement.

« Je prends en charge les obstacles situés autour de nous. Vous… Prenez le temps. Ne paniquez pas et avancez doucement. Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur votre respiration et la musique. ».

La sensation glacée, qui me prenait le dos, disparait peu à peu. La musique et mon souffle m'apaisent et je recommence à entendre les bruits aux alentours. Une mère avec son enfant inconsolable… un couple qui profite de l'obscurité pour s'embrasser… Le martèlement régulier du soutien de ma bienfaitrice.

C'est incroyable, malgré toutes ces heures de thérapies, jamais je n'ai pu rester si longtemps dans l'obscurité sans prendre des tranquillisants. Je me permets. « Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous les égards. Je tiens à vous remercier. ».

Le morceau se termine et un nouveau commence. Mozart, sonate n°3 au violon. Je me détends un peu plus.

« Je suis Edward. Je travaille chez Cullen Corp. ». J'aime ce contact. C'est ce qui me calme le plus. C'est elle. Mais elle ne dit rien. J'insiste. « Pouvez… Pouvez-vous me dire votre prénom… ».

Les bruits familiers de la rue ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, ce qui provoque une excitation inattendue autour de nous, au point qu'un mouvement de foule rompt mon contact avec ma protectrice. Son coté d'écouteur retombe sur mon bras et notre bulle éclate.

La main chaude qui me conduisait est perdue avant que je ne puisse arriver en haut des marches faiblement éclairées par la rue. Je tourne ma tête en tous sens, cherchant du regard ma bienfaitrice mais je ne perçois qu'Angela.

Je cours vers elle. « Angela ! Est-ce que tu as remarqué une femme qui marcherait avec… avec une canne ou un parapluie ? ».

Elle reste interdite un moment avant de réagir. « Non. Non Edward. Mais je n'ai pas fait attention non plus. Je voulais surtout te retrouver. Mais à quoi elle ressemble ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Je… Je n'en sais rien. ».

Remarquant mon air dépité, elle continue. « Je suis désolée. ».

Je secoue la tête, déçu, acceptant le soutien qu'elle me procure en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme d'habitude, elle a assez de tact pour ne pas insister sur ma phobie. Une fois à la voiture, Demetri se confond en excuses mais je l'interromps. « Je suis vivant et en assez bonne forme. Alors, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Edward reste les yeux dans le vague face à la gigantesque baie vitrée de son bureau. La ville de Chicago s'étend juste sous ses pieds. Un stylo, en équilibre précaire au bout de ses doigts, est le seul signe prouvant qu'il n'est pas endormi.

Angela entre dans le bureau, vêtue d'une chemise blanche corsetée, d'un bermuda en daim clair et de bottes assorties. Edward sourit en se disant que toutes les tenues, portées par son assistante personnelle, seraient parfaites accompagnées de fouet et d'une paire de menottes. Ce côté bourgeoise dominatrice lui va parfaitement.

Elle remue quelques papiers avant de demander. « Edward. C'est incroyable ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Un véritable Black-out. Je me demande encore comment as-tu surmonté une telle épreuve ? ».

Il ne répond pas, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se demande comment retrouver la personne qui lui est venue en aide la veille.

Angela arpente le bureau, s'occupant comme elle le peut jusqu'à ce que son patron retrouve toutes ses facultés. Elle ne le presse pas vu que c'est incroyable qu'il ne soit pas actuellement à l'hôpital, sous perfusion, pour tenter de récupérer de sa phobie. Ramassant la veste en cuir posée négligemment sur le canapé, elle tombe sur le lecteur mp3. Le tournant en tous sens, elle finit par demander.

« Mais ce lecteur… ? ». Angela se tourne vers lui mais il ne lui prête toujours pas attention. Elle insiste. « N'est-ce pas un lecteur à l'usage des malvoyants ? Où est ce que tu l'as eu ? ».

« Hein ? ».

Elle lui tend l'objet. « Quelqu'un a dû le perdre dans le chaos provoqué dans le tunnel. Tu ne peux pas le garder. C'est destiné à quelqu'un de précis et la personne est peut-être en difficulté sans son lecteur. ». Edward cherche à comprendre comment son assistante a remarqué dès le premier coup d'œil l'importance de l'objet alors que lui non. Devant tant de naïveté, elle sourit et dit d'un ton neutre. « Mon dieu, j'aurais un cœur que j'en serais émue. ».

Edward fixe le petit objet et ne remarque pas de différence effective avec un lecteur habituel. Angela lui montre. « Ici. C'est écrit en braille. Surement le nom du propriétaire. Là, c'est un signet. C'est-à-dire qu'à intervalles préétablies tu dois entendre ou ressentir un bip t'indiquant ta route. ».

« Comment sais-tu cela ? ».

« Nous avons mené une enquête récemment sur l'importance de l'impact écologique sur les handicapés qu'ils soient moteurs ou atteints d'une déficience. Certains sont capables de faire pas mal de choses uniquement guidés par le son et le fait de modifier leurs habitudes au profit de l'environnement peut s'avérer désastreux. ».

Edward passe à plusieurs reprises son doigt sur le texte en braille. « Ce n'est pas possible. ».

_Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, cette main, pleine de réconfort, qui m'a gentiment dirigé vers la bonne sortie… Alors que j'étais si effrayé de rester dans le noir, je n'ai prêté aucune attention à cette personne… Il faut que je l'a retrouve._

**xoxo**

_**Je publie le premier chap de cette fiction pour l'anniversaire de LB.**_

_**Donc ma grande, comme on dit : « happy **__**birthday**__** et je vous baise royalement… sur les deux joues ! ».**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**« Black-Out ! ».**

**Twilight par S. Meyer et Star Ni Ai par Y. Ogin**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 02**

**xoxo**

_Ding !_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Angela a une sensation de déjà-vu en plus d'un début de migraine. Devant elle, dans une robe dorée, se poste Jessica… De E !

« Salut les filles ! Vous êtes bien sur E ! Je suis Jessica, votre gossip girl préférée ! Me voilà, de nouveau, dans l'entreprise du sublime Edward Cullen ! Je retente ma chance pour une interview avec le beau gosse de l'industrie et des finances ! ». Elle fait ensuite signe à son caméraman pour qu'il coupe l'image.

Angela soupire avant d'afficher un superbe sourire de façade. « Bienvenue à la Cullen Corp. Que puis-je pour vous ? ».

_Mon dieu ! Pourquoi moi ? Je venais juste récupérer le dossier G&E…_

Les ongles, parfaitement manucurés, de la pseudo-journaliste, tapotent nerveusement sur le comptoir du hall d'entrée de Cullen Corp. Sa voix nasillarde est tout aussi stressante. « Bon les filles ! Nous sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases. Vous faites votre boulot et je fais le mien. Maintenant, vous bougez vos petits culs et vous me ramenez votre patron vite fait. ».

Angela lève un sourcil et lui fait signe de patienter. Le caméraman reprend sa caméra et recommence à filmer. Comme lors de la première visite de l'opportune, elle saisit un des téléphones disposés derrière le comptoir et compose un numéro. Elle discute un instant dans le combiné et son sourire s'élargit. D'une voix égale et posée, l'assistante personnelle répond. « Désolée Madame Stanley. Il semblerait que Monsieur Cullen soit indisponible. Il vous fait dire qu'il a bien pris en compte votre demande de rendez-vous mais son emploi du temps est surchargé. Par contre, il me fait dire qu'étant donné que vous êtes bête à manger du foin, il se fera un plaisir de voter pour vous lors du prochain salon de l'agriculture. ». Elle lève sa main et indique la sortie à une journaliste figée par la colère et l'outrage. « Passez une bonne fin de journée sur E ! ». Seul le caméraman réagit, et hilare, il entraine Jessica hors de Cullen Corp.

**xoxo**

Après quelques recherches, Angela fut capable de fournir un dossier complet sur la mystérieuse propriétaire du lecteur mp3. Ne voulant pas obscurcir son opinion et affublé d'une trouille maladive, le jeune homme n'en a tiré que son identité, Isabella Marie Swan et l'adresse de son domicile, quelque part en bordure du lac Michigan.

Deux jours plus tard, sous les menaces d'Angela et de Demetri, Edward se trouve élégamment vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise sombres et doté d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs, devant la maison de la jeune femme.

Observant autour de lui, il constate que le quartier est tranquille et cossu avant d'être, sans ménagement, viré de la limousine par Demetri, sous menace qu'il soit obligé de rentrer à pied.

Une fois dehors, il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et monte les dernières marches du perron pour sonner à la porte et répète les remerciements qu'il a l'intention de donner. C'est le début de l'après-midi et le temps semble assez dégagé pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de fuir précipitamment en raison de la tombée de la nuit.

Une jeune femme, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année ouvre la porte, avec entrain. « Bonjour ! Tu dois être Edward, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il serait resté interloqué si Angela ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'informerait personnellement de l'agenda d'Isabella. Il répond. « Oui… Hum… Edward Cullen… Enfin… Edward oui… merci beaucoup… Mon dieu, c'est embarrassant. Vous comprenez… J'ai cette phobie qui fait que… Mon dieu, j'étais mal mais heureusement vous étiez là pour m'aider. ». Il ne sait plus quoi dire et lui tend brutalement le bouquet de fleurs. « Hum… C'est pour vous, Isabella. ».

Elle rit doucement en l'invitant à entrer. « Bella… Appelles-moi Bella. Et, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de me rapporter mon lecteur, surtout jusqu'à chez moi. ».

Edward reste à la porte, n'osant pas avancer plus. Derrière la jeune femme, à l'intérieur de la maison, c'est le noir absolu. Sentant son hésitation, elle cherche dans ses poches et en retire une télécommande. Sans même pouvoir regarder, ses doigts tapotent l'engin. Un vrombissement se fait entendre et les volets roulants de la maison se mettent en marche, laissant la clarté du jour envahir le lieu. « Je suis désolée ! J'oublie souvent que les autres n'apprécient pas autant l'obscurité que moi. ».

Ils traversent le hall pour aller dans le séjour. Edward suit la maitresse de maison, admirant le fait qu'elle est aussi belle physiquement que sa voix peut l'être. Il se sent encore plus timide devant elle et bafouille. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mademoiselle. ». De longs cheveux bruns encadrent son visage pale qui est égayé par sa jolie bouche rose et ses yeux dont les pupilles brunes sont comme voilées.

Et, alors qu'elle porte le bouquet de fleurs à son nez pour en humer l'odeur, Isabella sourit. « Mademoiselle ? Ne sois pas si formel ! J'entends au son de ta voix que tu es jeune alors tu ne risques pas de m'offusquer. ».

Le jeune homme se passe une main dans les cheveux, tentant de se reprendre. « Hum… OK d'accord. Je vais essayer. ».

Elle se plante juste devant lui. Son sourire est chaleureux et accueillant. « Et si on recommençait ? ». La main tendue devant elle, elle dit. « Salut ! Je suis Bella et toi ? ».

Les joues d'Edward prennent directement une teinte rosée. « Hum… Edward, enchanté. ». Il saisit sa main et la secoue, peut être un petit peu trop fort mais la chaleur qui s'en dégage est apaisante. « J'espère que les fleurs vous… hum… Te plaisent ! ».

Elle les pose sur une table à proximité avant d'en saisir une. « Merci ! Ça me fait super plaisir. J'avoue qu'à part leur odeur et leur texture… Pour moi, celles-ci sont parfaites. Douces et odorantes. Je me moque qu'elles soient jolies ou non, je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail. N'oublies pas que je suis aveugle. ».

Bella l'installe dans le séjour et quitte la pièce pour préparer du thé. Une fois seul, Edward se détend un peu plus et prend le temps d'admirer les lieux. A la fois confortable mais spartiate, le séjour est entièrement composé de différents tons beiges, des murs aux rideaux en passant par les tapis, est égayé par le strict nécessaire. Un canapé, une table avec quelques chaises, un petit buffet et un grand piano. Ces meubles, tous noirs sans exception ajoutent un coté monochromatique étrange.

Dans sa cuisine, la jeune femme lui explique qu'elle vit seule mais que son grand frère, James, vit à proximité d'ici et qu'il lui rend visite régulièrement et qu'une gouvernante, Sue vient aussi pour l'aider à l'occasion.

Bella revient près de lui avec un plateau chargé du nécessaire pour le thé et de petits biscuits. Leur conversation continue sur le mode de vie de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle vive seule, il semble qu'il n'y ai aucun inconvénient de par son manque de vision. Elle pose une tasse de thé devant lui et, gardant le contact avec la fine porcelaine, lui verse le liquide odorant sans faillir.

Edward reste ébahi devant la scène. Elle accomplit ces gestes avec grâce et il ne sait s'il doit l'aider, prendre en charge le service ou la laisser faire. Bella sourit et répond à ses doutes silencieux. « Tu sembles surpris qu'une aveugle puisse faire cela sans verser du thé bouillant sur ton pantalon ? ».

Pris en faute, Edward passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme lève la tête dans sa direction sans rien dit. Il bafouille. « Je… Ah… Oui désolé. Je reconnais que je fais parti de ceux qui pensent encore qu'être non-voyant est un handicap insurmontable. ».

Les doigts agiles de Bella retourne vers le plateau et saisissent le sucrier afin qu'il se serve. « Il n'y a rien de magique là dedans. J'écoute le bruit du thé qui se déverse, tout en prenant en compte le poids de la tasse. C'est une question d'habitude et cela me permet de cuisiner aussi. Mais, je me ferais un plaisir de te fournir une brulure au premier degré si ça te fait tant plaisir. ». Ils rient de bon cœur à sa pointe d'humour. D'une simple phrase, elle parvient à le détendre.

Plutôt que de s'asseoir en face de lui, comme le ferait une simple connaissance, elle s'installe sur la chaise à coté et se sert aussi une tasse. « Grace à mes autres sens, je détecte l'humidité et les différences de température ce qui me permet de jauger ce qui se passe autour de moi. ». Elle tend la main vers lui et le touche délicatement au niveau de la main, de l'épaule et de la joue. « Par exemple, Edward… Je peux dire où tu es situé rien qu'avec l'aura que créée ta chaleur corporelle. ». Chacun de ses contacts, bien que subtils, provoquent presque un frisson chez le jeune homme. Il expire sans rien dire, abasourdi par ce qu'il entend. Elle ajoute en riant, faisant mine de se servir de sa main en éventail. « Si je voulais vraiment t'impressionner, je te dirais que tu mesures plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et que tu es bien bâti. Mais cela serait être prétentieux car je ne suis pas capable de grand-chose d'autre. ». La jeune femme lui prend la main. « Je peux t'approcher en supposant ton emplacement et… ». Sa main resserre son étreinte. « Et connaitre tes émotions à l'aide de ton pouls. Tout cela bien que je sois aveugle. ». Elle ferme ses paupières et Edward reste admiratif devant les longs cils qui reposent presque sur ses joues. Puis, le regard vert d'Edward reste figé sur leurs mains liées.

_C'est cette sensation… Cette chaleur et ce confort que j'ai ressenti dans le tunnel. Ce n'était pas que dû à la situation stressante que je vivais. C'est elle. Rien qu'elle. Dans l'obscurité, Bella, par sa main, m'a attiré vers la lumière…._

Ils discutent ainsi durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'au moment où Bella l'invite à la suivre dans une autre partie de la maison. Sa télécommande éclaire encore leur chemin à mesure qu'il la suit dans le couloir. S'arrêtant juste devant une double porte à la française, Bella se retourne vers lui. « Puis-je récupérer mon lecteur ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Edward s'affole. Il semble perpétuellement perdu dans ses pensées. « Ah… oui… Mmmh… Attends que je le retrouve. ». Cherchant dans ses poches, il finit par retrouver le petit objet et lui tend.

« Tu sais, je dois avouer que tu t'es déplacé un peu pour rien. ». Elle ouvre les portes et Edward, avec étonnement, découvre une grande salle de musique. « Mais, ça me faisait plaisir de recevoir de la visite ! Surtout que ta voix était agréable malgré le brouhaha. ». Lui prenant la main, elle le dirige dans la salle. Indiquant la grande bibliothèque emplit de partitions et sa collection de violons. Edward s'extasie devant une vitrine où sont exposés des prix d'excellence.

Bella tire un grand tiroir où sont rangés d'une manière quasi religieuse toute une série de lecteurs quasi identiques à celui qu'elle tient dans la main. Elle effleure les emplacements recouverts de velours pour poser son lecteur dans celui qui est vide. « Pour te remercier, je vais te jouer un petit morceau. ». Après avoir choisi un des violon, elle indique un fauteuil avec son archet.

Il s'installe et dit en riant. « Car en plus d'être capable de me sauver la vie, tu es une artiste accomplie. ».

Elle sourit. « Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais on peut dire que j'ai un certain talent. ». Les doigts habiles de la jeune femme entament un mouvement qu'Edward reconnait aisément, vu que c'est l'un des préférés de sa propre mère. L'Allegro molto appassionato du concerto n°64 de Mendelssohn. Bella joue la pièce avec la ferveur nécessaire ajoutant de ci de là des petits morceaux plus compliqués.

Une fois sa prestation terminée, Edward se lève pour applaudir. La jeune femme salue son public improvisé. Elle fait de longs cercles avec son cou, pour le soulager. « Merci… Je suis désolée car je manque de pratique… ».

Il secoue sa tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était magnifique. Ce morceau est si passionné qu'il donne des frissons et tu lui as donné beaucoup d'émotion. Encore un peu et je pourrais croire que c'est à mon attention. ». Il exhale, espérant qu'il n'en a pas trop dit.

Elle marche vers lui, et l'incite à se rassoir avant de se poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses doigts avancent vers le visage de son invité et effleurent sa peau. Fermant les yeux, elle semble mémoriser ses traits. « Je voulais vraiment t'entendre encore une fois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? ». Elle se mord la lèvre et détourne son visage. « Je sais que certaines personnes sont réticentes à l'idée de fréquenter des handicapés et je n'aimerais pas que tu m'offres ta pitié. ».

Les doigts de Bella sentent la chaleur dégagée par les joues vermillon du jeune homme. La voix d'Edward est rauque quand il prend le temps de répondre. « Pour rien au monde, je ne raterais ce rendez-vous. ».

Le sourire de Bella se fait encore plus lumineux atteignant son regard, et Edward n'y tient plus. Se redressant, il tend sa main, voulant comprendre ce que la jeune femme peut ressentir. Ecartant ses doigts comme un peigne, il repousse les mèches rebelles qui tombent devant le visage de celle qui lui offre déjà tant de sentiments et admire la douceur de ses cheveux.

Cela lui permet aussi de la contempler plus aisément. Son minois en forme de cœur, ses yeux dorés qui ont perdus leur brillance, son nez en trompette, les quelques taches de rousseur disséminées dessus et sa bouche rose et boudeuse.

Maintenant, les deux mains larges sont posées sur les joues de Bella, qui prennent rapidement une teinte rosée, tant le geste est intime. Il murmure. « Ne bouges pas. ». Elle hoche subrepticement la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il continue. « Rien ne se mettra sur notre chemin… Bella. ». Avant qu'elle ne puisse imaginer ou réagir à sa phrase, Edward saisit le gilet de la jeune femme et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser simple et doux sur des lèvres closes. Il tente, du bout de sa langue, de gouter les lèvres de Bella. Mais l'instant presque magique est interrompu quand la jeune femme fait tomber son archet. Edward ouvre les yeux, tout d'un coup, et se redresse. Il bat des bras et s'écrie. « Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! ».

Bella est rouge et elle se tient le cœur tant l'organe compte sortir de sa poitrine alors que son invité continue à s'affoler. Il fait les cent pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter en face d'elle. « Je suis désolé Bella ! Mon dieu ! C'est si présomptueux de ma part… Je suis désolé ! Attends ! Attends juste une seconde ! ». Il reprend sa marche forcée et elle tente de le suivre du regard, au son de ses pas.

Se penchant pour récupérer son archet et tendant sa main pour interrompre le va-et-vient d'Edward avec l'objet, Bella finit par demander. « Mon dieu Edward, nous ne sommes pas au 19ème siècle… Pour quoi es-tu si désolé ? Ne voulais-tu pas ce baiser ? ».

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bronze, comprenant qu'il était tout aussi grossier de s'emporter ainsi. « Si, si bien sûr ! Mais… Je n'aurais pas dû. Surtout sans autorisation. ».

Elle s'approche de lui. « Sans autorisation ? ». Sa main lâche une nouvelle fois la baguette. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… As-tu apprécié ou pas ? ».

Edward reste étonné devant une telle question. « Hein ? Bien sûr… J'en veux plus… bien plus encore. ».

Une main prenant appui sur son torse et l'autre glissant sur sa nuque, Bella se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Cette fois, elle prend l'initiative, espérant qu'Edward revienne sur Terre. Il réagit plutôt bien. Elle ressent la chaleur qui remonte dans le visage du jeune homme, et le tremblement qui était apparu dans ses mains s'est estompé.

Elle se retient de rire en lui indiquant qu'avec un tel comportement pour un simple baiser, elle a peur qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque s'ils couchent ensemble. Edward bafouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la jeune femme explique. « Je disais ça pour te détendre Edward… ».

« AH AH AH oui se détendre… oui, oui bien entendu. ». Il finit par se reprendre et lui offre un baiser plus passionné avant de poser son front sur celui de la femme qui le met dans tous ses états. Sans même hésiter, il demande. « Demain ? Est ce qu'on peut se revoir demain ? ».

Bella hoche la tête, positive. « Tu passes quand tu veux. Je serais là. ».

Le moment est interrompu quand le téléphone d'Edward se met à sonner. Demetri. Le jeune homme comprend qu'il faut rentrer.

Bella l'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte et il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. _Un baiser peut-il être si addictif ? Est-ce ainsi que commence un coup de foudre ?_

Tout d'un coup, les volets roulants de la maison se mettent en marche, plongeant tout autour d'eux dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme lui explique que sa maison est réglée sur un interrupteur crépusculaire qui se déclenche dès la tombée de la nuit. Mais, heureusement, le couple est assez proche de la sortie pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas incommodé. Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, une dernière fois, avant de fuir les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle a l'habitude de vivre.

Une fois dehors, Edward, tel un ado, marche à reculons, ne voulant perdre le contact.

Saisissant son portable, il tente de s'éclaircir l'esprit, tout obnubilé qu'il est par le fait de revoir la jeune femme. « Angela ! Décroche ! Décroche ! ». Son assistante répond à la seconde sonnerie.

Elle dit d'une voix joyeuse. « Alors heureux ? ».

Edward passe une main stressée dans ses cheveux. « Plus que cela Angela ! J'ai besoin que tu me libères la journée de demain. Je sais qu'il est déjà tard mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là. ». Son sourire est éclatant et même Demetri ose un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

La femme à l'autre bout du fil, rit. « Vous inquiétez pas patron. Je m'en occupe. Je suis prête à gérer toutes les situations possibles tant que vous ne me demandez pas de programmer un rendez vous pour Mademoiselle Stanley.».

**xoxo**

_**J'en profite pour répondre à certaines interrogations :**_

_**Oui le psychopathe arrive bientôt**_

_**la fiction ne durera pas plus de 7 chapitres **_

_**non le café des princes n'est pas abandonné, c'est juste que je traine**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
